onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Characters images
Table of content and others Most of the characters images are now categorized and redirected so that the table of content works fine (by default everything is put on the letter F). However some of the file are still not redirected due to file names which do not always match the article they are used in. I proposed (and applied) a redirection method described in Portraits. My question is, is it ok if I apply this method for this category and ? Basically #is it OK to put Boa Hancock images on letter H and not on letter B, Gol D Roger on letter R... #What do we do for characters with nickname ie shall Whitebeard be on the letter W or on the letter N ? (I'm in favor of the nickname) #Do we put the Baroque Works agents on the letter M ? (I think it is better, they are all together that way) #What letter do we use when there are several characters in the picture ? Others thing is that there are files which names are really not helpfull like ... I would suggest to duplicate such files on a more friendly name. About the Category issue, shall we put the images from the 2 subcategories under this one ? As usual, the advantage is that we have all the used images of a character here but that also means that we are no longer able to recognize the images which are not portraits or character box. Also if you have ideas to improve the category, they are welcomed. Kdom 12:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :For where to put the pictures, it's probably best to base the sorting based on the image's own name rather than the name of the character or the characters they are representing. Pics representing characters with more than one name could be confusing as to where the they should belong to if based on the first letter of a name. Pics representing more than one character could be confusing as to where the they should belong to if based on one of the characters' names. :For the categorization of the images in general, putting the images all together would be a good idea in order for any user to find all the images in a quick index.Mugiwara Franky 03:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::For pics that are neither portraits or character boxes, some of them can identified by the image they are showing. Pics that are not portraits or character box images tend to usually show images that are different from what would normally constitute a portrait or a character box image. There is also the names of some to help differentiate them also to a degree. A pic that says YoungWhitebeardfrom20years.jpg can be identified easily as a pic that is not a portrait or a character box.Mugiwara Franky 03:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) The idea is to group all the images of a character together so that you can find them easily and so that you don't have to know that X-Drake is not classed at X nor at D but at 1 ! The issue of the group images shall not drive the decision, they are not that many, also we can force them at the beginning or the end of the category if we want. Maybe we can categorized them at several letters but I'm not sure it is a good idea. Also if you want to Categorized all the Images in one single category you can do it, I do not find that very usefull given the number of images and their sometime weird naming. The only thing I would ask is to not categorized the unused file as it help me maintaining the sub-categories. Kdom 07:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC)